


Night Light

by HalloweenBae



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: You meet Tony at the Stark Expo circa Iron Man 1, 2 and show him your hotel room.





	Night Light

The hotel bar was quieter than you thought, the only other patrons scattered across the room as they drank their beers and watched TV together in the corner. Their conversation was interesting enough, ranging from sports and politics to aliens and other conspiracy theories. You didn’t recognize them from the expo this morning, but they seemed to be pretty knowledgeable on the topics.

“Scotch on the rocks, please.” A new voice perked up your ears. “And keep the tab open. Thank you, Jordan.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” The bartender quickly grabbed a bottle of Glenlivet and poured it into a fresh glass with two ice cubes. “Long day, Mr. Stark?”

“Oh you know, the usual; smiley happy expo stuff.” He picked up the glass and took a sip of the amber liquid, swirling it around in his hands before looking over at you. “Hey, didn’t I see you there today? You were with uh…” he started snapping his fingers to jog his memory, “Becky, Bucky…”

“Beckman,” you corrected him, getting your boss’ name right. Your turned in your chair to face him.

“Beckman! Right! She invented the internal biofeedback medicine pump, and now she’s working on…” he looked around the room as if the answer was written on the walls. 

“You’ll just have to come by tomorrow and see for yourself, Mr. Stark.” You took a sip of your drink, the sparkling tartness making your nose crinkle as you took in his handsome features.

“You’re not gonna give me any hints? Any clues?Three Words? Five syllables? Sounds like Schmedical?” He rose his eyebrows and searched your face. “Not a thing?” He shrugged his shoulders dramatically and finished his drink. “Well then, it looks like I’ll just have to trust you.” He set his empty glass on the bar, licking the liquor off his lips.

“I guess so,” you smiled, amazed that the founder of this convention was actually talking to you. 

“Are you guys enjoying yourself at least? You and Doctor Beckman, I mean. You aren’t here with anyone else, are you? I mean… Any of my inventions make you want to switch careers and come join the big dogs over here at Stark Industries?” He took his sunglasses off and set them next to his glass, looking you up and down with sparkling brown eyes.

“Not yet. My doctorate is in nursing, not mechanical engineering, so I don’t see what good I’d do your company.”

“Your doctorate’s in nursing? You’re a doctor of nursing? Seriously? Why not just go to medical school?” Jordan handed him another drink.

“My minors are in pharmacology and education, Mr. Stark. I know that may not seem important to you, but Doctor Beckman and I have been doing research together for years, and it’s been fruitful enough to warrant an invitation to your expo at least three years in a row. So yeah, I’m JUST a nurse.” You finished your drink.

He stared at you in awe, his mouth agape as his fingers loosely gripped his glass. 

“Sorry, I get defensive when I feel a little out of my element,” you admitted.

“No.” He shook his head, scooting in closer to you. “I love a woman who doesn’t put up with my bullshit. In fact, you aren’t out of your element at all. I mean, are you sure you aren’t a lawyer? Or an assassin?” His lips parted in a genuine smile, the skin around his eyes wrinkling softly into crow’s feet.

“I’m sure.” You laughed as a wave of warmth washed over you, his smile making the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

“So what are you drinking, Team Beckman? Is that apple juice?” He leaned in closer and grabbed the bottle in your hand, spinning it around to read the label. “You know, they DO serve alcohol here, just in case you were wondering.” He winked at you and nodded at Jordan again.

“It’s a hard cider, and thank you.” You smiled as the earthy scent of his cologne flooded your senses as you stared at his lips.

“So, you got a name? A phone number? Hotel room?” He paused and thanked Jordan for getting you another cider. “I’m kidding. Unless, you know… I’m not.” He winked and put his elbow on the bar, refusing to take his eyes off you. “I could keep calling you Doctor Beckman, but unless you’re into role play, I don’t think you’d like that very much.”

Your smile widened even more, his advances making you cross your legs to hide the sudden heat you felt between them. You knew that Mr. Stark had a reputation of being a playboy, but you never thought those talents would be aimed toward you. You thought that he was just one of those guys, one of those charmers who complimented anyone that came across his path. It was part of the reason he was so rich and successful, after all.

You decided to tell him your name, figuring there wasn’t any harm in it, and that he would just look you up tomorrow morning if you tried to be secretive. “And I’m in room 325, actually,” you nodded upwards toward the center of the building.

“No shit?” He stared at you, surprised that you took the bait. “You wanna get out of here? Give me the dime tour?” He sipped his drink, finishing it before placing a wad of cash on the counter. “As the founder of the Stark Expo, I need to make sure we are putting our guests up in the very best accommodations available.”

“Well, I was actually supposed to meet Doctor Beckman here, but it looks like she’s a little late.” You pretended to look around the bar for your mentor, not wanting to seem too eager.

“Let her cry her heart out.” He nodded toward the exit.  
——————

“So this is you?” He walked into the luxurious room you’d only recently settled into, unbuttoning his suit jacket. 

“This is it.” You shut the door and locked it, hoping for the best case scenario as you walked up behind him. 

“I see you have a bed, a bath, and ...beyond.” He turned around to face you, his joke wasted on your close proximity. “Are we providing you with everything you need?” His caramel eyes darkened as they darted over your face, thick lashes pulling his lids downward as you came closer.

“Not everything,” you whispered, fingering the hem of his gray jacket to the middle of his waist. 

“Are you saying your needs aren’t being met?” He rose an eyebrow and palmed the small of your back, bringing your hips into his.

“Something like that,” you leaned in and kissed him, the faint flavor of scotch hitting your tongue as you grabbed his waist, pulling him in even closer.

Your eyes closed as he kissed you back, his hands smoothing their way up your spine to the zipper of your dress. He slid it down to the base of your hips, exposing your back to the lukewarm air of the hotel room. He let his hands wander before finally peeling the fabric off your shoulder blades, igniting a fire that trailed down your extremities as your dress fell to the floor.

You wrapped your fingers around his tie, tugging on it as you stepped out of your clothes before backing up against the bed. Without thinking, you removed his tie and jacket, making quick work of unbuttoning his dress shirt before noticing an aqua blue glow. You stared down at the bright circle in the center of his chest, running your palm across its surface. 

“Is this bothering you? Because I can’t turn it off. It doesn’t have a dimmer on it or anything.” He tapped it with his knuckles. “On the plus side it’s kind of like a night light when we go to sleep later.”

“You think I’m gonna let you sleep here?” you laughed. 

His mouth dropped open, an audible gasp escaping his lips as his eyes widened. “Oh, you’ll be so tired by the end of this…” he reassured you.

“It doesn’t bother me at all.” You pointed to the arc reactor, glancing up at him as it glowed a cool purple through your fingers. “It’s beautiful, actually.” You traced the outer circle with your index finger. 

“Do you have your stethoscope here with you? We could play doctorate of nursing and you could listen to my heart rate while I go down on you and… owe!” He grabbed his shoulder as you playfully punched him in the arm.

“Do you always talk this much?” You started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

“Only when I’m nervous,” he started, sliding his arms out of his shirt. “Or when I’ve had too much caffeine, or when I’m really excited, or when I’m around beautiful women who desperately want me.” 

“Is that so?” You smirked, unbuckling his belt and tossing it onto the floor. Despite his goofy nature, you still wanted to touch him; to feel his skin against yours as his sweat mixed with your juices and you were nothing more than a pile of flesh.

“Yup,” he nodded, watching you unbutton his pants and slide them down to his ankles. He stopped his jokes as you stood back up, caressing your shoulders as you rose to your normal height. He let his palms feel the fine hair on the back of your arms before taking your hands in his, kissing the tops of them tenderly. 

“Now, where were we?” Tony asked, pushing you onto your back. “Oh yeah, right about here.” He slid out of his boxer briefs, stroking himself before climbing on top of the bed. He smiled and kissed your navel, slipping his fingers beneath your underwear as he slid them down your hips.

In utter disbelief, you watched him kiss your belly button, licking circles around it as he glanced up at you with hungry black eyes. His mouth moved down lower, kissing and sucking as he pulled your panties down around your ankles. The moisture of his mouth drenched the mound above your most sensitive spot, a light purr humming from his lips as you ran your fingers through his mahogany locks. 

“Mr. Stark…” you started, his lips finally reaching the sensitive spot between your thighs.

“Please, call me Tony,” he winked at you before diving back in. 

A stifled breath escaped your lips as he painted your length with his tongue, that purr intermittently vibrating your clit as he pulled on it with each upward lick. You let your hips push into him, rocking back and forth in sync with his kisses as they became deeper and more intense. 

He hummed and moaned as if the act of pleasing you was just as pleasurable for him, if not more so. He continued his work as his spit dripped down your length and onto the freshly washed comforter, making an audible squish as he slid his fingers inside of you. He curled them upward as his muffled moans got louder and his thrusts got deeper. 

“Tony!...” your chest started to heave as his fingers hit the spot you’d almost forgotten was there. He licked and sucked on your clit like it was the most delicious candy he’d ever had, pulling and biting it as he shoved his fingers in even deeper. You grabbed his hair with both hands now, gripping so tightly you were afraid of ripping it out.

You could feel the muscles in your ass and thighs start to quake. Bolts of lightning started to spark in between them where his mouth and fingers continued to work their magic, forcing you to buck your hips into his knuckles. 

He paused and pulled away from you, his goatee drenched in your moisture as his lips curled into a satisfied grin. “How we doin’ up there, doctorate of nursing?” He pulled his fingers out, sucking on them as he climbed on top of you.

“You stopped…” you whined, too needy in the moment to be ashamed of your tone. 

“Not for long,” he smirked and slid his fingers past your lips, forcing you to taste the delicious mixture of his spit and your arousal. “Still don’t want me to spend the night?” He rose an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Offer still stands.” He pulled his fingers out of your mouth, giving them one last taste before brushing his cock against your sopping wet entrance.

“You can spend the night, now get over here,” you smiled and rolled your eyes, bringing him in for a kiss before he leaned down and slid inside of you. 

Those bolts of lightning returned immediately, without losing any voltage in their spark. They worked their way up into your stomach as he stretched you out and filled you up, his rhythmic thrusts sending your abs into a convulsive dance in tandem with your hips and thighs. You ran your hands through his hair again as he continued to kiss you, your body lighting up like a thunderstorm on a hot summer day, jolts of electricity shooting through your limbs to the very tips of your toes. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you vibrated on a frequency you never knew was possible. 

He continued to pump his hips wildly into yours as that blue circle in the middle of his chest glowed brighter and brighter. The sweat from his forehead landed on your neck, sending your already sensitive skin into overdrive. You stared at him as he climaxed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he spilled into you and moaned one last time.

“Oh man,” he whispered, resting his head on your chest. “I’m definitely tired now, are you tired?” He looked up at you and smiled, quickly kissing your lips.

“Yeah,” you admitted, clinging onto him as he rolled onto his side. “I could use a night light.”


End file.
